leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tylobic/FUN – Realistic League of Legends
Introduction * Hello ladies and gentlemen, this page is about the fun remake of all League of Legends' champions and items in a realistic way, were guns one-shot people, and Lee Sin jumps are just impossible. * Hope you enjoy it. Champions remake % of his current health}} over 5 seconds. |description2 = Upon taking lethal damage, Aatrox gives a double kill. Indeed when he die, Aatrox try to revive himself by drinking his own blood, which makes him die a second time. |description3 = Aatrox is a creepy dude, and the only champ who can be damaged by his allies. }}}} Aatrox tries to jump off the floor and manage to take a 10-inch height, but lands in a terrible way, breaking both of his legs and dealing magic to him damage over time due to the hemorrhage he's suffering. |leveling = |range = 50 |cooldown = }}}} Because of Aatrox's disease, he needs a way to restore his blood back. Sadly, he only got a really creepy sword that cannot help him. Each basic attack deals physical damage equal to less a percentage for each rank in this ability, because Aatrox is growing old. |leveling = % AD}} }} Aatrox, even though he's losing a lot of blood all the time, can cut one of his vein to "enchant" his sword. The result is a bloody sword and Aatrox bleeding even more... Aatrox suffers another hemorrhage for 5 seconds. |leveling = }}}} Aatrox hits the floor with his sword. By hiting the floor with his sword, Aatrox has a chance of breaking it, making him unable to deal any damage until he dies. Yep... Aatrox is bit retarded. |leveling = % |cooldown = }}}} Aatrox tries to grow his sword with his blood, but truly that is a bad idea... Resulting in Aatrox dying from blood-lost. |leveling = |cooldown = }}}} }} Ahri throws a white-colored ball in target direction, the first enemy hit and dealing physical damage. |description2 = If the the ball hits an enemy champion, the champion hit can throw the ball back the Ahri, and dealing true damage to Ahri. |leveling = % |leveling2 = based en enemy level |range = 880 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }}}} Causes Ahri to set herself on , dealing magic damage to her over 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 175 |costtype = mana }}}} Ahri is a hot champion, no one can deny that. |description2 = Ahri can blow a kiss in the air, making other champions remember who's the prettiest here. |leveling = 100% charming |range = 1973 |cooldown = |cost = 985 |costtype = mana }}}} Ahri dashes, head first, in target direction. If she collides with an enemy champion, Ahri and the champion hit will be and will suffer physical damage. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 100080 |costtype = mana }}}} (thanks to VirusVirus for the different ideas) Bard is addicted to chimes. Each time Bard collects a chime, he will restore a part of his mental health. If Bard doesn't collect any chime for 10 minutes, he will start to sink into madness, making him half- and impossible to control.}} |description2 = Meeps are Bard imaginary friends. The more Bard has collected chimes, the more he will see meeps around him. For every 5 chimes collected, Bard will see . }}}} }} Bard throws a wedding band in target direction, hiting both enemies and allies. If it hits 2 champions, they will each other and leave the game for a duration, until the game ends or until they break off. |description2 = If the wedding band only hits one champion, he starts crying (even more than ), and will stay forever alone. |leveling = years |leveling2 = and and % of maximum health}}. |range = 950 |cost = 1 |costtype = Wedding Band |cooldown = }} }} Bard puts on the floor a beautiful pink cake. If an ally or Bard walks on the cake, it will be crushed... what a waste. |description2 = But if an ally or Bard eat the cake, they will be able to take a break for 20 seconds, restoring health and mana. While taking a break, you cannot be attacked, nor attack others. |leveling2 = % of their maximum health}} % of their maximum mana}} |range = 600 |cost = 1 |costtype = Pink Cake |cooldown = 80 }} }} Bard creates a portal to either Wonderland, Narnia, Disneyland, Pool Party Land, or anywhere he wishes. To enter his portal, you need a ticket. Bard and his Meeps get free ticket anytime. Ally and enemy champions can enter too, but need to buy the ticket ; allies receive a discount, as well as small champions, yordles and elder champions. |leveling= % less expensive gold |range = 900 |cooldown = }} }} Bard throws all of his gold to target direction, affecting the first enemy hit. The damage and effect of this ability changes based on Bard's gold. * If Bard has less than 1000 gold, it deals small physical damage and the target for 2 seconds. * If Bard has between 1000 and 2500 gold, it deals physical damage and knockbacks the target. * If Bard has between 2500 and 10000 gold, it deals physical damage and the target for 3 seconds. * If Bard has more than 10000 gold, it insta-kill the target. |leveling= gold)}} gold)}} % gold)}} gold)}} gold)}} Insta-kill |range = 1250 |cost = |costtype = Gold |cooldown = }} }} bonus and . Each time he damages a minion, monster, or champion, the passive stacks up permenantly, up to 100 times for a maximum of bonus resistances. |description2 = Each Graves' basic attacks are basically shot by a gun. They're dealing physical damage which can one-shot almost every champions ( will need four bullet for example). }} }} Gravesfires three bullets in a cone, dealing massive physical damage to all enemies in their path. |description2 = This attack will one-shot all yordle hit. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype=Mana |range = 1750 }} }} Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, creating a 250-radius cloud of smoke for 60 seconds, very efficent in demonstrations against cops. |description2 = Enemies inside the smoke cloud will be and |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1420 }} }} Graves doesn't need to dash, he is the Terminator. |description2 = Graves take instead a break for 30 seconds, enjoying the sight, and smoking his cigar. While Graves is resting, he restores health and mana. If Graves started his break, he cannot cancels it. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Mana }} }} Graves fires a nuclear missile, dealing heavy physical to any enemy visible on the map. |description2 = After the missile exploded, it leaves a nuclear zone (97000–range) dealing enourmous magic damage per second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Nuclear Missile |range = 10000 }} }} physical damage, and them in the floor until they respawn. }} }} Nautilus hurls his anchor forward in a line. If it hits an enemy unit, the anchor will probably destroy most champions, dealing physical damage depending on the size of the enemy hit (smaller=more damage). |description2 = If the anchor hits terrain, Nautilus will slowly drag himself forward and he won't be able to use his anchor until he dies (no basic attacks, and no anchor throwing). |leveling= % AD)}} % AD)}} |cost=1 |costtype=Anchor |range=1100 }} }} Nautilus gets really angry for 12 seconds. If an enemy champion hit him, he gains addtionnal movespeed for 6 seconds. |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost=INNER |costtype=Rage }} }} Nautilus slams the ground with his foot. |cooldown= }} }} Nautilus hits the floor with his anchor. If an enemy champion get hit by Nautilus' anchor, he suffers physical damage, and gets for 24 seconds. |leveling = % AD)}} % |cooldown= }} }} thanks to QuantumFeint for the ideas % }} }} Bristle dashes forward, throwing Sejuani off his back. If Sejuani collides with an enemy or a wall, she gets , else, she will deal physical splash damage in the area. Once Sejuani was thrown away by Bristle, she has to walk by herself, and looses the movespeed bonus. |leveling = |cost=1 |costtype=Bristle |range=1550 }} }} herself, suffers some physical damage and falls off Bristle, loosing the movespeed bonus. |leveling = |cost=1 |costtype=Bristle }} }} A huge quantity of snow and ice starts to fall on Summoner's Rift. For 20 seconds, the all map is covered with ice. Everyone champion on the map, allies & ennemies, will have their move command changed. They will start sliding with movespeed and will keep moving in that direction until they collide with terrain, other champions or if Permafrost ends. |description2 = Bristle always goes wild while casting this ability, so Sejuani falls off Bristle, loosing the movespeed bonus. |cooldown= |cost=1 |costtype=Bristle }} }} Sejuani throws her frost-forged bola in a random direction, launching herself 600-range off Bristle in the opposite direction the bola is thrown (she looses the movespeed bonus). The thrown bola can hit both allies & enemies, and dealing physical damage to them. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=1 |costtype=Bristle |range=1175 }} }} him for 15 seconds and dealing every millisecond, for a total of . }} }} Shaco tries to become invisible... by puting his hand in front of his face, and trying not to laught. While he's keeping his hand in front of his face, well, he looks ridiculous first of all, and second of all, he cannot move for 5 seconds and he takes more damage from physical, magic and true damage (from true damage, yes... it's possible *-*). |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Shaco puts a clown-box on the floor. When an enemy champion walks close to it, he will be laughting out loud for 6 minutes and will not be able to do any actions other than laught. The enemy champion cannot be attacked for the duration of the laught... Nah for real, who could attack a guy laughting? ... Wait, oh no... |description2 =Shaco, and Shaco only, can attack the poor champion, by doing an enhanced brutalize. Shaco deals a small percentage of his AD every millisecond. |leveling2 = % AD}} % AD}} |range = 275 |cooldown = |cost= |costtype = mana }} }} Shaco's basic attacks poison his targets on-hit, them for 3 hours and 45 minutes (increasing very slowly over time). |description2 = Shaco tries to throw a dagger at a target enemy dealing physical damage. If the dagger hits, it causes the enemy to bleed for until they're heal. No heal, you bleed, that's it. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |range = 625 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Shaco took a big too much , and is hallucinating. He can see his double, and thinks he's playing with him. But in reality, he's on the floor, completely stoned. While he's hallucinating, Shaco takes more damage from physical, magic and true damage. |leveling = % |cost = 3 |costtype = Noxious Trap }} }} . When Tristana dies, she automatically gets all of her rocket capacity back. |leveling = }} }} This is actually Tristana basic attack. She first needs to aim for 3 seconds in target direction, and can then shoot the rocket. If the rocket hits an enemy, it deals physical splash damage in a 1250-radius around the explosion. The ability's cooldown is the reload time of the rocket. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown= |cost=1 |costtype= Rocket |range=1750 }} }} Tristana aims at the ground and fires a rocket. The explosion ravages her, and instantly kill her. (SPanda Spartan's idea) |leveling = |cooldown=1 |cost=1 |costtype=Rocket }} }} Tristana places an explosive charge on the ground. After 16 seconds the charge is set. When an enemy champion walks on the explosive charge, it explodes, dealing physical splash damage to all enemy around. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Explosive Charge |range = 225 }} }} Tristana fires a bigger rocket at target direction, dealing physical splash damage to the firsts enemies hit, them and making all enemies hit forever. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown= |cost=1 |costtype= Big Rocket |range=2750 }} }} }} Tryndamere has a sword that he can try to eat to restore health. But unfortunately, eating a sword won't make Tryndamere in a good shape but will make his blood boil even more. He suffers a hemorrhage for the next 15 seconds, is , gains a movespeed bonus and attack damage. |leveling = % }} }} Tryndamere calls every close enemy a "chicken". The problem is that some champions have thick skin when it comes to insults; the most of the others champions don't understand the meaning of "being called a chicken". All champions, smaller than Tryndamere, will be feared, and will gain a movement speed bonus to run away from Tryndamere. This ability also scatter minions, making them go to another lane. (Dragonzzilla's idea) |leveling = % |cooldown=19 |range=800 }} }} Tryndamere tries to whirl his sword and dashes awkwardly to a target location. After the dash, he will be disoriented, thus having a chance to miss his basic attacks for 40 seconds. If he dashes toward a wall, he will be for 4 seconds, and will have a chance to miss his next basic attacks for 120 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown= |range=360 }} }} If Tryndamere takes lethal damage while this ability is active, he will die once the adrenaline-shot is running short (Dragonzzilla's idea). His adrenaline will stop running throw his veins once Tryndamere will be calm. The problem is that Tryndamere is never calm... A minion looked at him askance, ... A champion is making fun of him, ... A jungle monster was doing his business a bit too close to him, ... |description2 = Tryndamere may be the human-being most assimilable to a zombie. |cooldown= }} }} }} Willump needs to eat, like all others animals on Earth. If Nunu's yeti doesn't eat for 3 minutes, he will automatically attack Nunu, and eventually kill him. |description2= Willump tries to take a bite out of target enemy minion, neutral monster, or enemy champion, causing the enemy bit to bleed until he gets heal. If he manages to eat someone, he won't be aggressive for the next 3 minutes. |leveling= |range=125 }} }} Nunu drugs himself and a close ally for 3 days. While drugged, Nunu and his ally gains a movespeed bonus, increased resistances and additional damage. |description2=After 2 hours of being drugged and until the drugs stop, Nunu and his ally will loose all these bonuses and loose movespeed, damage, and . |leveling= % % |leveling2= % % % |cost=2 |costtype=Yellow Pills |range=300 }} }} Nunu throws a snowball to target enemy, dealing snow damage, and him for 3 seconds. |leveling= (you know nothing J.Snow) % |cooldown= |cost=1 |costtype=Snowball |range=550 }} }} This ability represents Nunu's IQ. |description2= Nunu starts covering a zone by puting ice cubes on the floor. The all zone cover takes 20 seconds to make. Once the zone cover is done, if an enemy champion walks on an ice cube, he has a high chance of breaking his back, him for 8 seconds, and making him more vulnerable to damage. |leveling2= % |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Ice cubes |range=650 }} }} (others champions coming soon, stay tuned) Category:Blog posts